


【鹰红】结局（BE）

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 虐be预警





	【鹰红】结局（BE）

红发看见鹰眼的小船时还以为看错了，揉了三次眼睛发现那个十字架棺材小船还在海平线上，没有消失。

他知道这不是他的错觉。

高兴的跳上快艇，就往那个人的方向驶去。

“呦，什么风把你吹来了？”跳上熟悉的小船，香克斯心情很好。

米霍克来找他的次数屈指可数，两人从上次见面到现在也已经好几年。

“想来看看你。”

香克斯惊讶的抬起头，看着米霍克。这个男人从没这样坦白过，也从没说过跟思念有关的话，他心中有某种东西开始发酵，难道这么多年过去了，米霍克也老了？开始有怀念的心思了？压下心底的愉快，轻松的问，“要去船上坐坐吗？我从西海带了一些家乡的酒。”

“不了，就要走了。”

果然还是老样子，是自己想多了吧，期待落空了，香克斯有些失望。

“你来不会就是为了看我一眼吧？喏，现在看到了。”抓了抓头发，摆出一个自认为帅气的笑容。

“嗯，看到了。”

香克斯觉得有些无趣，他搞不懂米霍克到底跑来做什么。虽然这理由已经足够令人心动，可他想要的更多。

“有时候在想，真的很遗憾没能再跟你好好打一次。”

香克斯身体一滞。

果然这家伙还念念不忘这件事情，路飞都已经当上海贼王了，还在提他左手的事情。

“抱歉了啊，可是事实证明这个决定不是很正确嘛？”

想起来近些年路飞做的事情，香克斯脸上不由得带上微笑。

“我从没有后悔过。”

“我知道。”听不出米霍克的情绪。

“我要走了。”默默地下了逐客令。

香克斯其实还想再待一会儿的，两人平时见面时间实在是少的可怜，然而这个男人说了什么就是什么，这在他以往无数次像狗皮膏药一样的贴过去的时候就知道了。

“真的不去船上坐坐，喝一杯？”

“不了。”

“那好吧。下次想我记得要再来哦！”露出了一个灿烂的笑脸，香克斯回到自己的小艇上。

虽然没做什么，可米霍克的主动让他很高兴。

哼着小曲儿回到雷德号，却看见自家副船长脸色有些不好。

“头儿，你见到鹰眼了？”

“对啊，怎么了？”

香克斯很疑惑，他的副船长向来不会问这么明显的问题。  
贝克曼递过来一张报纸，上面的标题让香克斯的瞳孔一瞬间收紧。

《罗罗诺亚.索隆打败乔拉可尔.米霍克荣登世界第一大剑豪》而下面一行小字灼伤了他的眼睛“前任世界第一大剑豪现重伤下落不明。”

怪不得他觉得哪里怪怪的，一直敞着胸口穿衣服的米霍克刚刚斗篷是罩在胸前的。

心底深处的不安和像要让人窒息的重压让他视线有些模糊。

捏着报纸的手不停的颤抖。

扔掉报纸，扑到船头往米霍克的方向看，可只有一望无际的海平面。

“望远镜！！！”咬着牙从耶稣布手里接过望远镜，手却抖得拿不住。

“头儿，没有。”耶稣布握着狙击枪的目镜，不敢看他的船长。

“你他妈再给我好好看！！！”向来不对下属发脾气的香克斯忍不住吼道。

“扬帆！他的船小，走不远的！快啊！！！”

香克斯浑身颤抖，他不想去想那个可能性，他也不敢。为什么那个人会主动来找他，为什么会说想看他，为什么又着急离开……

德雷号的船员只是沉默着听他的命令行动。

看着香克斯趴在船舷上不断抖动的肩膀，贝克曼叹了口气，“头儿，鹰眼只是回去了。”

红色的脑袋一瞬间抬起来，露出大大的笑脸，“是的吧，我就知道，他那个人总是说来就来，说走就走……”尾音慢慢开始颤抖，香克斯脸上的笑容渐渐转了弧度，终于声音变成了哽咽，捂住脸大声哭了起来。

雷德号上的船员看着他们的老大，新世界的大海皇帝，在甲板上，哭的像个孩子。

===============================================

第二天早晨，贝克曼看着一如往常的船长，眼里忽明忽暗。

“头儿，我们往哪去？”

“向前。”

米霍克，我知道你就在这片大海上，我一定会找到你的，等着我。

 END.

p.s写给没看懂的亲：  
米霍克自己砍了船，把一切葬身海底了。  
香克斯其实知道米霍克死了，可是无法接受，于是自欺欺人。


End file.
